


shenanigans

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shenanigans

"That is _it_ , I am _through_ with these shenanigans!" Rodney yells the moment John clears the event horizon and steps back into Atlantis.

"Shenanawhat now?" John asks, dazed. He brushes the heel of his hand against the side of his head where he's pretty sure he's still bleeding.

"This!" Rodney says, shaking a finger. "This! With the mud and blood and falling down ravines and losing radios and chasing Daasha cats – which have _poisonous venom_ in their saliva and beneath their claws, in case you were unaware, but wait, you _were_ aware, you were told at the briefing this morning by a zoologist and a medical doctor and I'm quite sure I was emphatic in my opposition to _anyone_ going to _any_ planet where they could get spat on and _die_. But no! No, _you_ had to go chase one because Stupid McZoologist had to mention that despite their proclivity for mauling humans, the cats had gone unstudied by even Ancients, and you couldn't pass that up could you, had to be the first to bring one in, and – "

"I was just sort of walking," John says helpfully. "And tripped."

"That's not an excuse!" Rodney says, pacing back and forth. There's a small crowd watching by now – Teyla and Ronon, the rest of SGA-3, the two marines on duty at the gate, and four or five gate techs up on the balcony who probably have better things to do. Zelenka's hovering by the door that leads down to the secondary labs, and Keller's trying to look like she's interested in the ceiling tiles, but her assistants are looking damn twitchy, hands wrapped around gurney rails, and John wonders if the stretcher's for him. "Not an excuse!" Rodney says again, and that jerks John back to the main show. "I believe putting one foot in front of the other is a requirement of life long before they trust you with multi-million-dollar aircraft, Colonel, so I'm _quite_ sure that you have no reason to offer _tripping_ as a defense for almost breaking your neck and . . ."

"I didn't break my neck," John offers. "Just my finger." He waves his hand helpfully – his little finger's banana-shaped and purple.

Rodney's face turns approximately the same shade. "You are a thoughtless, cat-chasing, finger-breaking, _root-tripping_ excuse for a . . . " He swallows hard. "And on a day when I'm stuck here, babysitting the techs from Gatrith and you _know_ I can't . . ."

John blinks and tilts his head. Things make more sense if he views them a little sideways. "Rodney . . ."

"Don't!" Rodney says, waving his finger again. "Don't you Rodney me, you, you, you _seventeen-foot-long-kitten-stalking-jackass._ "

And John ducks his head, rubs the back of his neck, drops his P-90 – funny that no one commented on the fact that he still had it cocked – and shuffles over to where Rodney's standing, imperious and unsteady, panicked and trembling when John gets up close. "I'm sorry," John whispers, and curls his uninjured hand around the back of Rodney's neck. He leans in, brushes his lips over Rodney's mouth, pulls back just enough to rest their foreheads together. "I'm back, it's okay, nothing happened."

Rodney makes a small, angry, choked-off noise and grabs him, pulls him tight against his body and squeezes so hard John thinks he might not breathe again. "Until when?" Rodney murmurs into John's neck, and John shifts his head, kisses his hair.

"You kidding me?" he whispers. "Til always."

Rodney snorts and pulls back, half-heartedly kicks at John's shin. "Superhero complex," he snips. "Ingrate with a – "

And then John watches as Rodney realizes what just happened, that John kissed him in front of god and everyone, right there on the gateroom floor.

"Oh," Rodney manages as his ears burn pink. "Oh. You – "

And Keller saves the day by swooping in, using Rodney's immobilization to her advantage. "Gurney," she says, gesturing for John to settle himself. "Infirmary," she says to Rodney, a hand beneath his elbow, spinning him around so that they can follow where the stretcher goes.

John leans back against the pillows, smiles as he feels Rodney's fingers slide between his.

"You're still a jackass," Rodney says apologetically.

"Yeah," John agrees. "But kinda cute with it, huh?"

"I'm going to shoot you later," Rodney says, and John laughs again, doesn't doubt that he could.


End file.
